Superkawaiipose1924
by Okamis Fia
Summary: There has to be weirder usernames right?
1. Who's he?

Superkawaiipose1924

"-And ... Done, finally how long does it actually take to create a user name?" letting a sigh drift out with her frustration, Lucy leaned back in her chair stretching her joints causing the fragile chair to let out a distress screech. Pausing for a brief second and enjoying peace, she remembered why she was doing this in the first place. Letting out a defeated groan she gently places her elbows onto the desk and cradled her head in one hand while the other hesitantly swiped across the mouse.

"New ways to make friends, huh? There's no one even on here." Earlier her book worm of a best friend suggested that she 'made friends' as she earlier quoted, and even ranted on joining this site. And Lucy being the venerable person she was gave in and followed her friends advice, only she didn't realise that she would have to spend 50 minutes trying to find a user name. I mean seriously how can someone already have 'AyeSir!Cat'?

'bing'

"huh?"

Withdrawing herself from her fantasy world of usernames she peered towards the screen,squinting her eyes, and noticed a chat popped up and to say what was written was a surprise is a understatement.

[PinkFireDragon] 'What sort of name is Superkawaiipose1924?'

More alert of what happening (and slightly offended by the comment) Lucy quickly replied, well as quick as her fingers could take her.

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'It's better than PinkFireDragon :p'

[PinkFireDragon] ' 1. This wasn't my first choice thank you very much, everything else was taken . And 2. It's still better than Superkawaiipose1924, how do you even come up with a name like that?'

[Superkawaiipose1924] ' Neither was mine and I created it because...'

She paused and slowly retracted her fingers. How do you create a name like that? Brain storming through all her ideas she typed the one she found the... Best?

[Superkawaiipose1924] ' Because my poses are super kawaii'

*slap* A red mark now placed apon her forehead where her hand once was stung with pain, yeah that was the most intelligent thing to put, well done Lucy you're sooooo clever. Sarcasm.

[PinkFireDragon] 'Was that the best thing you can say?'

Yup.

[Superkawaiipose1924] ' I know it's dumb don't mock me _'

[PinkFireDragon] ' haha don't worry I'm only joking, you actually fun to talk to'

He's right, this is fun, but She hardly knows him. Yet she was intrigued. She felt excited for his replies and felt only positive feelings (even if they were talking negatively).

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'This may sound weird but it's fun talking to you too.'

6 months later

She raced to sit down, lungs burning and panting heavy, but still lunged to her seat her bag somewhere unknown. Logging on she checked for who was online her eyes in reality only skimming for one.

[PinkFireDragon] 'So you're back, how was school?'

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'boring lessons but fun day, does that even make sense?'

[PinkFireDragon] ' We can make it ^_^ any way there's something I've been wondering about, but please don't think I'm creepy , I'm really not.'

Bubbling with excitement she wanted to know more as if he was going to tell her the secrets of the world.

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'I can assure you I won't , trust me'

[PinkFireDragon] 'Well... As for your user name I have recently been wondering if you chose it for the reason you told me when we first met'

My poses are super kawaii

She could only hope that the memory would burn in the pits of hell, yet it would mean she would have to delete her and dragons messages and that's something she could never do.

[Superkawaiipose1924] '-and what of it?'

[PinkFireDragon]' Well as I wondering, and I repeat not in a creepy way' she giggled ' could you take a picture, I mean, uh, I will too and then it wond be so weird?'

Could she do that, this guy was practically a stranger yet she felt no trouble with him. A minute went by.

[PinkFireDragon] 'Listen if it's too much we don't have to.'

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'I'll do it.' In reality it was a natural reaction yet she didn't feel as if it was a mistake.

[PinkFireDragon] ' REALLY?! I mean that's cool at the count of three okay?'

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'sure'

She wasn't sure she could type more. This was it. No turning back.

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'three.'

[PinkFireDragon] 'Two.'

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'One.'

Her finger forcefully struck the enter button...

Pink hair huh?

I'm sooo sorry i haven't updated in so long i have been busy with school and exams :p also this is for my friend kawaiipotato123. Hope you enjoy please tell me what you think ( although I already know its pretty crappyXD)


	2. Who's she?

Stupid ice princess this is all his fault.

'Join this site and You might just meet a girl, I mean , it's not like you can do that in real life.'

I mimic to myself, rolling my eyes while running any hand through the spikes of my hair getting rid of non-existent knots. One I catch myself doing while frustrated. I was a idiot in the first place to listen to him and even more so for following his advice and joining the site.

Muttering curses under my breath I scrolled through the site in desperate need to find something, anything. But, not surprisingly, I found nothing instead gifting myself with the start of a migraine and irritated eyes from the dark room and bright screen which was already too white for my liking. When a suggestion popped up.

'superkawaiipose1924 huh?'

I couldn't help but chuckle at the name choice, who in their right mind would pick that sort of name? It made me want to burst into laughter out of amusement yet face palm myself at the embarrassment. However it did make me question, every name has a story behind itso what's hers? I'm saying 'hers' because no male would pick that name... Unless it was Master Bob. I inwardly shivered. Let's move on. I might as well try to communicate with her, I mean what else is this site for?

[PinkFireDragon] 'what sort of name is SuperKawaiiPose1924?'

Not the best at to start things but it's bugging me.

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'It's better than PinkFireDragon :p'

Wow. She just slapped me back full speed. Yet I don't feel as if she's implying it harshly... More over PINKFIREDRAGON is an awesome name and fits me great, well almost my hairs salmon not pink but it wouldn't accept it. In my opinion my guardian just likes to mess with me.

[PinkFireDragon] ' 1. This wasn't my first choice thank you very much, everything else was taken . And 2. It's still better than Superkawaiipose1924, how do you even come up with a name like that?'

[Superkawaiipose1924] ' Neither was mine and I created it because my poses are super kawaii'

I had to blink a couple of times to make sure that this wasn't just because of my irritated eyes. Nope, still there. Sure I asked but that knocked me off. 'because my poses are kawaii' oh she's so going to be teased, even I could come up with something better than that. Yet in the back of my mind a small voiced questioned to see it, to know if it would make me blush a thousand shades and scream like a fan girl.

[PinkFireDragon] 'Was that the best thing you can say?'

[Superkawaiipose1924] ' I know it's dumb don't mock me _'

[PinkFireDragon] ' haha don't worry I'm only joking, you actually fun to talk to'

I didn't want to make her upset, but her word have just made me envision a cute girl pouting with innocent mind. Damn I don't want them thoughts, I don't even know het. But the words I typed were truthful. It's been a short time yet I feel comfortable talking (if you can say that) to her.

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'This may sound weird but it's fun talking to you too.'

With out noticing my grin grew and I felt a warmth in my chest. I want to know more about her.

6 months later

Rubbing the palms of my hands into my eyes I tried to dismiss the remaining sleep, I still don't understand why university doesn't have a sleeping session. Grumbling I found my way to the chair and swirled around on it waiting for her to pop up. Funny. I've grown attached to her, wait for her online after school and stay up until early morning talking about each other . I still always think of what she looks like, does she have brown hair, black blonde? What about her eyes are they-

She's back.

PinkFireDragon] 'So you're back, how was school?'

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'boring lessons but fun day, does that even make sense?'

[PinkFireDragon] ' We can make it ^_^ any way there's something I've been wondering about, but please don't think I'm creepy , I'm really not.'

I have to admit that it happened on impulse, yet I can't say it was a mistake i want no need to know what she looks like, to see if I know her. But not in a creepy way, not only would i not force her but I also wouldnt want to come across as a pervert.

Superkawaiipose1924] 'I can assure you I won't , trust me'

In that moment I felt at ease and the warmth from when we met was crawling back to me which reminds me...

[PinkFireDragon] 'Well... As for your user name I have recently been wondering if you chose it for the reason you told me when we first met'

[Superkawaiipose1924] '-and what of it?'

[PinkFireDragon]' Well as I wondering, and I repeat not in a creepy way, could you take a picture, I mean, uh, I will too and then it wond be so weird?'

A minute passed then two. I've made it awkward haven't I?dammit, I knew it was too much. I groaned placing my head in my hands. Who would reply to that? Heck even I wouldn't. I'll change my name and call myself E.N.D as in the end of Natsu Dragneel that sounds great! But before I do that I better patch this up, you know, make it less awkward but more?

[PinkFireDragon] 'listen if it's too much we don't have to.'

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'I'll do it.'

Huh? Why? Did she really just say yes? I'm confused, she hesitated I mean isn't she supposed to say no? Still never the less I feel happy, releasing my breath which I never knew I held.

[PinkFireDragon] ' REALLY?! I mean that's cool at the count of three okay?'

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'sure'

This was it. Nothing was holding him back.

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'three.'

[PinkFireDragon] 'Two.'

[Superkawaiipose1924] 'One.'

My fingers quickly pressed the button, with slightly too much pressure.

A hand was smacked over my mouth as I tried to keep my eyes from the screen. My face was possibly over 50 shades of red. Damn. That pose is too cute.

I hope you liked it, I'm really happy people enjoyed the first one ^_^


	3. Mr Dragneel

I would like to apologise for any spelling mistakes as some keys on my laptop won't work properly

**Lucy's pov.**

_Stare~_

_One minute passes_

_Stare intensifies _

Who? Who would dye their hair pink? The more i stare at it the more it makes my skin crawl with questions and i can feel my left eye twitch. Seriously? I really wasn't expecting that, nor was I expecting the butterflies fluttering within me. Yet, in a weird way, it defines him and dare i say it, suits him. His dark onyx eyes staring intensely at the camera, at _me_, looking as if he couldn't decide on a pose just as an awkward teen ager would. Now that was a though, the more i gaze at the picture i start to realise how _hard_ he was trying to take a picture.

Placing a hand over my mouth to try and compose myself from giggling, i failed resulting in me throwing my head back in a deep laughter and varied hiccupping from the lack of oxygen. Could you blame me though? His mouth was gathered into a pout, eyes slightly squinting and nose scrunched up. '_Oh definitely handsome.' _Smirking, i brush my hands against my lips in habit.

Once again in attempt to compose myself i leaned on my hand continuing to bore my eyes at the picture._ 'Oh',_ my mouth forming an 'o' shape, now the question is how the hell do i reply? Sure it doesn't seem difficult, but do I carry on like normal or mock him or, or... should I wait? Dragging my bottom lip between my teeth I remembered to release it before any bruising could take place. Well i can't say he's the worse guy I've ever seen, not like that playboy Loke, just the mere thought and I got at least fifty shivers, I believe that's a new record.

"Probably the best in fact." i mumble to silence.

_Ping_

_**'You're right'**_

Tapping my finger on the desk i lean forward as if there were missing any parts of the conversation, it wouldn't surprise me if he messaged the wrong person.

'About?'

**_'Your pose, it's ugh how should i put it, Super Kawaii?'_**

**'**Oh is the mighty dragon admitting his defeat?'

This probably sounds like i have a big ego but hey, he put fuel on the fire. Let's see how he deals with being burned.

_**'...I take it back :p the dragon is never defeated'**_

That's just like him, due to how much I'm rolling my eyes right now I'm pretty sure I'll be able to see my brain. Over the six months i feel like i know him inside out. A pout taking its place on my lips i swiftly reply.

'Don't be like that~ I'm sorry Mr Dragon, your picture wasn't all that bad, well… except I wasn't expecting pink, red yes but pink is new ;)'

One minute, then two. I probably offended him, and because of that I can now feel my stomach clench. What if he's one of those people who just log off when they're upset? I don't want to stop talking to him; the thought leaves a sour taste of regret and abandonment. And just as I was going to log out, a familiar tune filled my ears, knew you were stubborn.

**_'It's_**_** naturally salmon**_**_ and the name's Mr._****Dragneel****_'_**

Did he just tell me part of his real name? Whoa there now so much trust. And Dragneel? I-I like it. _Lucy Dragneel._ Shaking my head vigorously I have remove that thought, just where the hell did that come from? I haven't even met the guy. But the name feels familiar, where do i know that name from? As quickly as my computer could take I asked the inevitable question.

'Who are you? What's your name?'

_**'First tell me your last name it's unfair you know mine~'**_

I could feel his smirk from here and hesitantly i replied. What if he stalks me or calls me weird nicknames like Luigi? And so I feel as if my reply is natural.

'Are you a stalker or something?'

**_'HEY! You're the one who asked for my full name and don't you trust me?'_**

Wow again with the trust but fine he's telling the truth about me asking first so it's only fair.

'Heartfillia'

Slumping back in my chair, I bare the feeling of being both exhausted and wide awake. Is that even possible? My head is swirling with questions, why does he feel so familiar. I arch in my chair to peer at the clock _8:51, _it's already been 10 minutes, maybe he left? Well I don't feel like I regret this even though I gave a piece of my identity to a stranger, he doesn't _feel_ like a stranger, forcing my head to look at the laptop once, I noticed the reply before the notification of him logging off.

**_'It's really you Lucy, if you don't remember me, which sucks cause I'm awesome, meet me at fairy tail cafe at 12:30 tomorrow, see ya~'_**

Narrowing my eyes, my last thought before the laptop shuts down passes my mind.

_'Who are you?'_


	4. Miss Heartfillia

Hi, it has been... Months? I'm sorry about that, so as an apology I updated the last chapter, and added this one! I am currently writing this on my tablet seen as my laptop can't do anything ;-; any how enjoy!

Natsu's POV.

I swear I'm hallucinating 'cause right now an angel is on my screen, and if not then I will say this once. Thank you stripper in forcing me to meet a blonde haired beauty, 'cause I can guarantee she's better than anything you'll probably get. Her face adorns a pair of wide, enchanting eyes filled with hazel colouring. Her plump lips are only the healthiest shade of pink and a nose made for a fairy accurately placed to create something mesmerising. Seriously stripper thanks.

My hands feel clammy and I'm pretty sure there's more than a red tint to my cheeks, more like my whole face. Damn, she's probably the only person to render me speechless after all I've been known to come up with an answer even if it was illogical. But this one girl has managed to turn me into a sweaty teenager, not to mention it was only with the mere sight of her in a picture. Imagine if I met her; let's just hope that won't be anytime soon...

Wait. I forgot, what do I say now? Am I even supposed to write first or is she? Aw damn why it so complicated is, this is like doing Maths. Scratching at my nape I exhale, nobody should think of school especially at home. But why does it have to be so complicated ?it's not like she's actually here, I'll just put what I first though and pray that her heart is as kind as her appearance and praise me instead of teasing me for saying it.

"You're right"

There, it's simple yet it shows that she really does have a err... Kawaii pose. Just saying it makes my cheeks burn and my heart sore with dragons.

"About?"

What? You were supposed to be the smart one! Just accept it; it'll save us all, well me. But fine if you want more out of me I willing to give up a small portion of my pride.

"Your pose, it's ugh how should I put it, Super Kawaii?"

Yeah that wasn't embarrassing, is what a weirdo would say. Pushing myself away from my desk i clicked my neck and groaned in approval with the satisfying popping sound. But at least it's done and out of the way, now we can just move on like nothing happened. Well that's what I thought.

"Oh is the mighty dragon admitting his defeat?"

When I said a small portion of my pride I meant a chunk, you know, like a shot gun fired right at it. Maybe I befriended a tease because I can feel her irritatingly beautiful smirk from here. I must fight back and get the rest of my pride (which is already gone).

"...I take it back :P the dragon is never defeated"

I can't tell if I now sound like a whiney kid or not. I hope not, because that's what every girl wants a 6 year old to look after, that's a total score.

"Don't be like that~ I'm sorry Mr dragon, your picture wasn't that bad, well... except I wasn't expecting pink hair, red yes but pink is new ;)"

Mr Dragon? A chuckle rumbled deep from within my chest, if only she knew how close she actually is. Maybe I should tell her, it's a lot of trust but I don't feel as if she's not trustable. It's actually the complete opposite where I feel like I can trust her with my name. Sure she could be a weirdo who has a thing for stalking but if it means I can get to know her better what not? And - Wait! Does she think dyed and PINK? Anyone can tell its salmon.

"It's naturally salmon and the name's Mr Dragneel"

What's done is done. Now if I'm correct she should be quite for the right amount of time where I can go grab a cookie with my name written on it. Yet fate has a terrible habit of proving me wrong and as soon as I went to get up, she just so happened to message. Groaning I made a mental apology to the cookie and slumped back into my seat.

"Who are you? What's your name?"

This is all a bit sudden but then again I am irresistible.

"First tell me your last name it's unfair you know mine~"

It's only fair after all, I mean it's a little creepy she knows my last name yet I don't have a clue about her, beside her picture of course.

"Are you a stalker or something?"

My chest wheezes and I'm set into a fit of coughs, shouldn't it be the other way around? Quickly I will my fingers to type a response which will help clear things up.

'HEY! You're the one who asked for my full name and you don't trust me?'

To be honest I do feel a little offended , sure we haven't know each other that long but I felt like I could still place trust in her maybe it's one sided?

"Heartfillia"

Or not, so, maybe she does trust me and one again my hopes are risen. Still, I feel like I know that name... Wait it can't be?! Oh my and now I know why I had so much trust in you. Lucy did you really forget? How could I not see it before?

"It's really you Lucy, if you don't remember me, which sucks cause I'm awesome, meet me at fairy tail cafe at 12:30 tomorrow, see ya~"

Logging off I feel my chest swell in joy, I probably won't even sleep but I still throw off my shirt and jeans and lie in bed.

How could you forget me Luce? I'm the one you promised to marry.

How was it? Please review :)


End file.
